Shawn and Gus Save the Princess
by kburhans
Summary: Shawn and Gus race against time to save Juliet. Post Deez Nups.


I generally tried to live my life like Shaft. Cool, collected, and always ready with a carefully selected catch phrase to pull out at precisely the right moment. And for thirty-five years it seemed like a pretty great way to live. Especially when you are running around with your best friend catching bad guys, and a great line can really ease the tension. But having Psych and working with the SBPD taught me that I can't always be Shaft. At the end of the day Shaft takes off his cool shades and is just Samuel L. Jackson (OK so saying "just" may be a little understated, but you get my drift.) Psych originally was just another fun thing to pass the time, and making fun of Lassie was just another punch line. But it quickly became more than that. It became a job that I had longer than six months, a chance to actually do good in the world, and most importantly to reconnect with my best friend (a guy I had been away from for five years before.) Who knows what I would be doing if not for Psych. I mean as cool as it seems, I don't want to be the thirty-five year old guy driving an ice cream truck...unless there were Otter Pops of course. I guess what I am saying is that even I had to grow up, at least a little, and Psych and the SBPD helped me realize that. Well mostly Jules helped me realize it...but I will get to that later.

Of course I've had my share of relationships throughout my life. When you live in a different city every few months, it becomes kind of important to be good at making friends. Always a new guy who follows my antics, always a new girl that falls for my charms. Every new relationship was always a new puzzle, something else to occupy my time. But if I never could quite get it, it didn't really matter, because I never got close enough to really care. A few months later I would move, and start all over again. But then I moved back to Santa Barbara, where the relationships are permanent and complicated. And people, even myself, can get there feelings hurt. The only justification I have for coming back at all was the need to be back at home. Somewhere that was always familiar. Like those people in The Village who were all protective of the only place they had ever lived. Except I'd like to think my life would make a way better movie, and maybe be a tiny bit less creepy. Anyways, coming back allowed me to try to get close to my dad. The guy who was always pushing me to be better, even if all I wanted to do was sit on the couch and watch TV. Seven years later I can honestly say that we are closer, even if he'd never admit it. And I know there are some days that all I can do is walk away before I throw a shoe at him...but now it is out of love, where before it was from something else. And of course there is Silly Pants Jackson, my best friend. The guy that I would do anything for and who would do anything for me. Proven each week when I drag him to yet another case, which usually involves us running away from yet another murderer. But there is Silly Pants...always flailing his arms right next to me no matter what. With him there is nothing left to figure out, yet it is never boring. He is the true Bonnie to my Clyde, Sundance to my Butch, and the Hall to my Oats.

While most have people have long relationships in their 20's...it took me a little longer to get with the program. It was just too much fun being a kid! I guess you could say there were two major relationships that really allowed me to do some growing up...Abigail and Juliet. With Abigail there was no real commitment, at least not until I thought I was going to loose her. I can honestly say that I had no intention of telling her about my secret. I pretty much was going to go about my usual shenanigans without her being the wiser. Or maybe it was just that we were cut off before I even had a chance to consider it. She was the first one to hold me accountable, to get me to be serious, and to honestly feel something. In the end I will never know for sure what would've happened. Sometimes life is funny that way. But with Jules...it was different. I had chased her for five years, and no matter how much I told her I was just joking around, I knew deep deep (and sometimes deep deep deep deep) down that that none of it was a joke. I really had feelings for this girl. And one day I would have to tell her that I was fooling the world. I was running around catching murderers not using a psychic gift. Or at least not the gift she thought I'd had for the last seven years. But I wanted to wait for the timing to be right, and it just never was...like watching _The Room_. So I was patient and waited...and so did she.

Flash forward seven years and I can finally say that I got the girl. We work in sort of opposite ways, but the opposition seems to work for us. She has a way of bringing me back to reality..and I have a way of allowing her to cut loose. Though falling in love with her was never the plan, it seems like a good way to be. Best of all she knows that I am psychic, and we are working though it. Well, I am never going to give up on us that is for sure. Because seven years from now, I may be part robot so I need to keep Juliet in my sights...just in case I end up going on some secret robot missions. I just need to find a way for her to except all of the lying I've been doing...there must be a way...

"Shawn! Shawn wake up!" I heard Gus shout as he violently shook my shoulder.

"What is it buddy?" I asked groggily as I tried to squint my eyes into focus on the clock across the room. "It is a little too early for Japadogs. But if you really want them we can go catch Liam before he goes around the block."

"No, Shawn someones got her. Someone has Juliet and Chief Vick is asking for you at the station."

I paused for a second, not able to pull myself off of the couch. "Shawn" Gus said again with urgency "I know that Juliet is not very happy with you right now, but we _have_ to go. Come on how often do Mario and Luigi get to save the princess?"

"All of the time actually. In fact I always wonder where they got the stamina."I said as I thew on my shoes and grabbed my jacket "But it has been awhile for us Luigi...let's go!"

"Shawn! Why do I have to be Luigi? You know I don't look good in green!" Shawn!"


End file.
